Nephrite
Nephrite (jap. ネフライト Nefuraito) – drugi z czterech generałów Królowej Beryl, miał wygląd młodego mężczyzny o długich brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Takeuchi opisuje go jako zarozumiałą i emocjonalną osobę. W pierwszym anime Nephrite pojawia się w czternastu odcinkach serii Classic. Pracował dla Królowej Beryl. Jego zadaniem było zdobyć jak najwięcej energii dla Królowej Metarii. Aby tego dokonać, w przedmioty osobiste swych ofiar wkładał Youmę, która po zebraniu energii miała wykończyć żywiciela. Zaczął od młodej tenisistki, a skończył na rysowniczce mangi. Aby ułatwić sobie dotarcie do ofiar przybrał ziemskie imię: Masato Sanjōin (jap. 三条院正人 Sanjōin Masato). W odcinku 19 przebrał się za Tuxedo Mask, aby wyssać z Naru energię. W odcinku 23 stworzył Czarny Kryształ, który miał odnaleźć kawałki Srebrnego Kryształu. Jednym z jego największych błędów było uznanie Naru za Sailor Moon. Spędzał z nią wiele czasu, co doprowadziło do miłości między "jasnym" a "ciemnym" charakterem. Nie spodobało się to w Królestwie Ciemności, więc jego następca Zoisite postanowił go wyeliminować. W odcinku 24 uratował Naru z opresji demonów, ale został zabity przez swojego następcę. Nephrite był pierwszym wrogiem Czarodziejek, który wykorzystywał przedmioty do ataku. Ukrywał Youmy w przedmiotach swych ofiar. Podobną technikę obrało Bractwo Śmierci. Jego atakiem był Starlight Attack. Strój Nephrite nosi standardowy żołnierski mundur Królestwa Ciemności, w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim przechodzącym w szary, z żółtymi wykończeniami na przodzie, na dole, przy kołnierzu i przy bocznych szwach. Posiada też duży czerwony guzik w rogu przedniej poły (klapy) munduru. Nephrite, w odróżnieniu do pozostałych generałów, nosi niebieskie obuwie do kolan i niebieski pas, ale podobnie jak inni, posiada białe rękawice z trzema plisami na wierzchu. Na ramionach ma czerwone pagony. Relacje z innymi * W anime Nephrite uważał Jadeite za głupca i gardził nim, zwłaszcza po jego klęsce. * Nie znosił Zoisite'a, ale w odcinku 21 pracowali razem. * Zginął w obronie Naru, przed wysłanniczkami Zoisite'a. W mandze Panowanie Nephrite'a w mandze było dużo krótsze niż w anime, bo trwało zaledwie przez przez trzy akty. Pod koniec aktu 3 zabezpieczył w szklanej trumnie ciało Jadeite'a i przysiągł, że go pomści. W akcie 6 został zabity przez Sailor Jupiter. Strój Nephrite nosi szarą wojskową kurtkę. Lamówka była zazwyczaj koloru czarnego, jednak w artbooku jest żółta. Spodnie były czarne i czasami wyglądały, jakby były zrobione ze skóry. "Guzikiem" jest tu zielony kamień lub klejnot. Mundury z Elysionu różniły się kolorem lamówki (złota), brązową peleryną i spodniami i obecnością wysadzanymi szlachetnymi kamieniami naramienników. Generałowie mieli dodatkowo przypasane miecze. Relacje z innymi * Łączenie w parę Jadeite'a i Nephrite'a jest pomysłem fanów, zapewne dlatego, że Kunzite i Zoisite są już praktycznie uznani za parę. Śmierć Jadeite'a obrazuje łatwość do poddawania się emocjom, która cechuje Nephrite'a. Bardzo łatwo staje się zdenerwowany i walczy podążając za emocjami, nie szacując uprzednio sytuacji. Na tej płaszczyźnie Jadeite jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Podczas gdy Jadeite planowałby każdy najmniejszy szczegół, Nephrite zwykł wpadać w furię. Nephrite mógł zareagować w podobny sposób na śmierć Zoisite'a i Kunzite'a. * Nephrite pomścił poprzednika po jego śmierci. W serialu aktorskim left|Jadeite w serii PGSM Nephrite z serii live-action był bardzo porywczy, zazdrosny i impulsywny. Jego oryginalną misją było znalezienie Księżniczki i Srebrnego Kryształu, a jego głównym celem było wykonać to zadanie w taki sposób, aby udowodnić Królowej Beryl, że był najbardziej godnym z czterech Generałów, a tym samym zdobyć jej miłość. Ona jednak wydawała się lubić go najmniej z tej czwórki, a on sam często był celem kpin jej i Kunzite'a. To właśnie podczas jednego z tych razy Dark Mercury okazała mu życzliwość, dając mu nową pelerynę i mówiąc, że nie lubi widząc go samego. Choć na początku był na nią zły i próbował ją zabić, ostatecznie w zamian za to chronił Dark Mercury przed Kunzite'em. W 36 akcie Beryl użyła jej telepatycznej mocy do zmuszenia Nephrite'a, aby się dźgnął, żeby udowodnić swoją władzę nad Shitennō. Wkrótce potem pojawił się jako normalny człowiek i rozpoczął pracę w Karaoke Crown z Motokim. Będąc człowiekiem niemal jego obsesją stała się próba odwdzięczenia się Ami za życzliwość, którą okazała mu jako Dark Mercury i ciągle starał się znaleźć dla niej prezenty. Był nawet pokazany, kiedy robił zakupy dla niej, kiedy świat został zniszczony przez Princess Sailor Moon. W musicalach Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen W tym musicalu Shitennō udawali licealistów, aby rozkochać w sobie odpowiednie Sailor Senshi. Nephrite był w parze z Makoto Kino, jako że musicale zazwyczaj biorą słynną ilustrację z mangi jako kanon. W jego rolę wcielił się Toshikazu Seike. ''Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu W tym musicalu Nephrite, inni Shitennō i Królowa Beryl zostali wskrzeszeni przez Sailor Galaxię jako część jej planu zdobycia Gwiezdnych Ziaren wojowniczek. Po raz kolejny został sparowany z Makoto Kino. Mundury zostały wykonane z błyszczącego niebieskiego materiału z otwartą przednią klapą, podobnie do munduru Kunzite'a z anime. Wykończenia i klapa na mundurze Nephrite'a była złota i miała epolety. Na ziemi udawał człowieka Light Mifune – członka Jewel Metalias. W jego rolę wcielił się Shūsuke Yoda. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista W tym musicalu Nephrite i pozostali Shitennō udawali członków boysbandu Pandemic 4, którzy wydają swój najnowszy przebój. W tym musicalu również został sparowany z Makoto Kino. W jego rolę wcieliła się Koro. Etymologia Imię Nephrite'a pochodzi od minerału nefrytu. Tytuł Nephrite'a w anime ''Crystal to „Rycerz Mądrości i Spokoju” (jap. 知恵と安らぎの騎士 Chie to Yasuragi no Kishi). W mandze tytułowany był jako Dowódca Oddziału Północnoamerykańskiego (ang. Commander of the North American Division). Galeria Nep.JPG|Nephrite (Materials Collection) Nephrite manga.jpg Neo.JPG Opht.JPG|Nephrite (artbook vol. I) NepJup.jpg|Nephrite i Sailor Jupiter (artbook vol. I) ; Pierwsze anime Nephrite.jpg Nephrite1.jpg|Nephrite z Czarnym Kryształem Nephrite2.jpg|Nephrite i Naru Nephrite Anime Design 1.jpg|Concept art Nephrite Anime Design 2.jpg ; Anime Crystal Nephrite SMC - act3.jpg Nephrite SMC - act4.jpg Nephrite SMC - act5.jpg Nephrite (SM Cryslat).png|Concept art en:Nephrite de:Nephrite es:Neflyte Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni